Place and Time
by Tigress of Jade
Summary: A short vignette looking at Sesshomaru's feelings for Rin and their possible implications as compared to his predecessors: Inu no Taisho and Izayoi.


One Shot: Place and Time

Sesshomaru's feet fell on the soft earth of the forest, barely disturbing the leaves on its floor, while Rin danced about him, sending them out around them in poufs with each joyous leap. Jaken doddled behind, and as always, was trailing in their wake.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but notice that Rin's joy was infectious and it made his steps feel lighter. What was it about the girl that affected him so? Was it her smile, her soothing aura? He couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew that without her the sunshine wouldn't seem so new and bright, nor would the flowers she so loved even draw a passing glance from him. With her things appeared brighter, more interesting and less drab. He could hear her laughter ringing through the trees, and it made his heart light, even if he didn't laugh.

He smiled inwardly as she ran ahead of him, skipping in circles once she deemed sufficient distance had been accomplished.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Where are we going?" She danced back and forth between her two little feet, and made quite a racket in the leaves, crunching beneath her feet with each step.

"Where do you want to go, Rin?"

"Anywhere you do!"

Sesshomaru's heart soared, and he let a small smile slip through to his face. "Then do not worry about where you are going. You are already there."

"Right, Sesshomaru-sama!"

They continued on in this fashion for the better part of the day. Once the sun began to sink in the sky, and Rin complained of tired feet, Sesshomaru looked askance at the horizon.

"Rin, find yourself some food. Jaken, take Ah-un and go eat what you will." The great lord settled himself at the base of a tall tree. "I will remain here." He gazed off into the forest, dismissing them all from his presence with his disregard for them. Jaken and Ah-un hobbled off in one direction while Rin sped off in the other.

Shaking his head Sesshomaru sighed and picked at a hapless tuft of grass near his right hand. 'I wonder what it would be like to return to traveling without her...Jaken has always been a comfortable companion, but I could neither notice nor care if he passed in and out of my life. Yet this small human, she means more to me than she should.'

His reverie was cut short by a high pitched squeal of delight and a cry of "Sesshomaru-sama! Come quick and see what I've found!"

Sighing, he rose and followed the sound of Rin's tinkling laughter to the banks of a small stream. When he arrived she was crouched down in the water, trying to catch a fish, her little legs sticking out beneath her kimono, which was tucked up to protect it from the river. Not that it did any good. The child was sopping wet, and collected more water every time she dove to catch a fish, and so far she had nothing to show for it.

"Rin, move aside."

With one swift movement, Sesshomaru had jabbed his claws into the stream, and withdrew, holding a large fish in his hand. "Here." He tossed the fish at the girl, who laughed with glee and chased its flopping form across the shore.

When she had caught a hold of it, she ran to Sesshomaru's side. Pulling on his empty sleeve, she looked up at him with admiring eyes. "Thank you, My Lord."

He looked down at her and gave her his secret smile. She could tell because it was in his eyes. Every time he was pleased with her or amused, he gave her that secret smile, which, if she were lucky, might turn into a real smile, if no one else were around. Otherwise, it was the only indication of emotion he ever showed. Almost imperceptible, but she cherished it. It meant she was welcome. She had a place.

Sesshomaru led them back to the tree he had chosen, and began to build a small fire. When he had accomplished that task, he skewered Rin's fish and handed it to her to poke in the flames. As he watched her, he was reminded of another scene, long ago, in the time of his Father.

Izayoi had barely been thirteen years old when she came across them at the stream, where Sesshomaru and his Father were camped for the night. It was evening, and the young girl had escaped her caretakers, that much he could tell from the yelling at the palace beyond the hill.

"Chichi-ue, someone approaches, shall I take care of it?"

Inu no Taisho had set aside his food and stood. "No, I believe she means us no harm." He peered into the darkening trees. Standing in the glow of the setting sun, his hair had looked like a thousand flames, and it gleamed off his armor. His eyes glowed with the reflected light and he truly looked like the great warlord he was.

Sesshomaru remembered how the girl had stood, gaping at Inu no Taisho, her mouth wide and her eyes glazed with a young girl's infatuation. She was a young thing, with freckles and long unkempt black hair. She looked soft and breakable, two things that at the time disgusted him.

The girl approached hesitantly, wondering if she should run or stay. Her eyes shining with apprehension and curiosity, she crept closer., to the edge of the clearing where Sesshomaru and his father sat.

"Are you hungry?" his father had asked.

The girl had shaken her head up and down vehemently.

"Well, come on then. There's plenty to share." The Dog Lord had taken his stick and shown the girl how to hold the fish just so as not to burn it. They had sat in silence until the girl finished her fish.

She stood and bowed. "Thank you both for your kindness."

Inu no Taisho inclined his head a little.

Izayoi bowed again, and racing off towards her palace, waved as she disappeared into the trees.

"Sesshomaru-sama, what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing Rin."

Rin nodded, and continued to eat her fish. But Sesshomaru continued, "It was another place, another time. But why do I feel it is inescapable." He looked at Rin, who was puzzled by his sudden loquaciousness. "Come, Rin. Let's sleep."

He held out his arm in a welcoming gesture, inviting her to his side. She threw the stick with the remnants of the fish aside, and ran to his side, snuggling into his pelt. He folded his arm around her, wrapping her in the warmth of his body.

"Why do I want it to be the same forever?"

"Goodnight, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Goodnight, Rin."


End file.
